codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
First Day/transcript
Intro Cinematic The cinematic begins with a globe. General Masos: 'Captain, good to see you again. ''Captain Trojan enters the voiceover as the cinematic zooms in on Egypt, with videos popping up showing a raging war. 'Captain Trojan: '''Pleasure to see you again, as well. You've called me here because..? '''General Masos: '''As you know, Egypt is undergoing a civil war. ''The screen shows a battle between the rebels and Egyptian forces. 'Captain Trojan: '''Yes, sir. '''General Masos: '''We've been ordered to intervene in the conflict. It's getting too out of hand, and the President doesn't want the rebellion to come out on top and get ideas of coming over to our home. ''The screen changes to the White House, then switches over to Egypt on the globe. 'Captain Trojan: '''Indeed, sir. My team is ready to dig deep into this war and end it. ''The cinematic shows General Masos and Captain Trojan talking at the General's desk. 'General Masos: '''Itchy trigger fingers, eh Captain? '''Captain Trojan: '''You know us, sir. ''General Masos chuckles and stands up, prompting the Captain to follow suit. They both begin walking down the hallway. 'General Masos: '''Other teams will be following you into this town. ''Masos hands Captain Trojan a tablet, which displayed the sky-view of a town. '''Captain Trojan: '''Might I ask, what's so special about this place? '''General Masos: '''The rebels are planning on attacking this village for it's supplies. This place is an up-and-coming weapons and supplies hub. '''Captain Trojan': '''How long until the attack begins? ''The General motions for his tablet back, and Captain Trojan hands it to him. 'General Masos: '''3 hours of prepping for the mission, so in 4 hours you leave. '''Captain Trojan: '''Got it, sir. I will see you after the mission. '''General Masos: '''If you live to tell the tale. ''Captain Trojan looked back and laughed at the friendly joke. He saluted the General and walked away. The cinematic ends and the screen goes black. Mission The screen remains black for 5 seconds. 'Ice: '''Rover... ''Rover does not stir. 'Ice: '''Rover wake up! ''Ice slaps Rover on the arm, snapping him awake. 'Rover: '''We better be almost there, I was in the middle of a good dream. '''Dust: '''You sound like a fucking 5 year old, man. ''Ice and Dust laugh. 'Captain Trojan: '''You three better calm yourselves, we're about to enter the red zone. ''The three soldiers complied. '' '''Rover: '''Hey, Ice. ''Ice looked at Rover. 'Ice: '''Yeah? '''Rover: '''Remember that day when we- ''Rover was cut off by the sudden explosion in the middle of the plan, seperating the soldiers and the cockpit. 'Pilot: '''Go go! Get out!! ''They all began to take a parachute and leap into the sky. 'Pilot #2: '''We've got to land this- ''The second pilot was interrupted by the helicopter exploding, instantly ending their lives. The scene switches to the Truths falling through the sky. 'Captain Trojan: '''Soar away from the debris!! '''Dust: '''What debris!??! '''Captain Trojan: '''That debris!! ''The Captain pointed up, showing helicopter parts falling down. The team began doging the falling debris. 'Captain Trojan: '''Follow my lead! ''He proceeded to open his parachute and land on a roof, beginning to fight the Egyptian rebels. The rest of the team landed and followed suit. 'Captain Trojan: '''Rover, sweep the area. Make a secure landing ground for the choppers. ''Rover nodded and dashed down the stairs and onto the ground. He began to check the area, shooting the enemies that came at him. He got his transciever out and contacted the leader of the remaining helicopters. 'Rover: '''Sir, I've secured a safe area for your aircraft. Follow the flares! ''Rover threw flares down on the ground and on top of flat rooftops. The helicopter began landing and sending down troops. 'Captain Trojan (via transciever): '''I see you've completed your task, head back over. '''Rover: '''Yes, sir. ''Rover took a shortcut through a alleyway, were he was ambushed by a rebel, who stabbed him in the shoulder. 'Dust: '''Hey!! ''Dust ran down the alley and shot the rebel in the head. He helped Rover up. The player takes control of Dust. 'Rover: '''Damn it! First day back and I'm hit!! '''Dust: '''You owe Ice 20 bucks. ''Dust supported Rover through the streets, where the injured soldier shot at rebels attempting at their lives. Captain Trojan, Ice, and other soldiers were pinned down behind cover when they saw Dust and Rover approaching from behind. 'Captain Trojan: '''You two! Cover fire for them! ''Two soldiers ran out in front of Rover and Dust, firing suppressive shots at the enemies. Dust and Rover got behind cover safely. 'Ice: '''Look at you, Rover. Guess you owe me- '''Rover: '''Fuck off, Ice. '''Ice: '''Just messin' with you, bro. ''Ice helped Rover up as Dust and the two other soldiers ran at the remaining rebels. Captain Trojan helps out Rover and Ice get forward safely. 'General Masos (via transciever): '''Captain! The town's cleared enough for the Egyptian government to handle the rest, get your team out of there! The other squads are already pulling out. '''Captain Trojan: '''Got it, sir. Send extraction helicopter to the west edge of the town. '''General Masos (via transciver): '''Copy that. ''The team made way to the extraction point. 'Dust: '''Captain! Enemy infantry up ahead! ''As Dust ordered the two other soldiers to begin the break in enemy lines, an RPG flew at the troops, killing them both. 'Captain Trojan: '''Man down! ''Ice set Rover down behind cover as Captain Trojan and Dust fended off rebels. '' '''Pilot (via transciever): '''I see you, sir! We should be flying above you right now. ''Captain Trojan looked up and saw a CH-46 Sea Knight helicppter fly in the space in front of them. The gunner began mowing down the enemies 'Ice: '''Dust! Get Rover! ''Dust ran over to Rover and helped him up. He slowly helped him towards the helicopter. As they were about to board, a crawling rebel shot Dust in the leg, causing him to drop to the ground in pain. 'Captain Trojan: '''Hey! ''The Captain shot the rebel five times then called three marines and Ice to provide cover fire just incase. The helicopter was up in the skies with the other choppers carrying their teams home. 'Captain Trojan: '''How'd you guys like you're first day back? ''Ice, Dust, and Rover glared at him, and didn't reply. Captain Trojan laughed. The screen goes black, and shows the Call of Duty: Impact logo.